Chinen Akemi
Chinen Akemi '(知念明美 ''Chinen Akemi) is one of the main Cures in Season Heart Pretty Cure!. She is one of the sportiest girls in school, and always wants to work alone, and doesn't have many friends. She is also the present-day incarnation of Summer Flame, the princess of the sun and passion. Akemi's alter ego is 'Cure Flame '(キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu), the Pretty Cure of Summer. Her catchphrase is 'You think I'll give up? Not likely. '(あなたは、私があきらめると思う？そうではない。''Anata wa, watashi ga akirameru to omou? Sōde wanai.) Appearance Akemi has short hot pink hair which is worn up to the side, has a yellow bow tying it together and red eyes. She wears a pale yellow t-shirt underneath a dark yellow button-up jacket. She wears denim shorts and laced-up boots that are brown and has black socks. As Cure Flame, Akemi's hair grows longer, turns red and is tied into a side ponytail. Her bow remains yellow, but in the middle is an orange sun. Orange earrings the shapes of suns appear and she wears a yellow leotard with an orange belt, has a midriff, and her skirt is shaped to look like a sun, which has orange flames and white frills. She wears orange and yellow boots and also wears a flame choker. She also has yellow arm warmers with an orange ribbon on her chest. Her Season Heart Palette is left hanging on the left side of her belt. As Summer Flame, Akemi gains a pale yellow dress over her Pretty Cure uniform, and her hair grows paler and longer. Her bow turns into a golden tiara with a sun brooch in the middle. Her arm warmers changes to gloves that almost cover her arms, and everything else stays the same. This form is known as her "Natural" form. Personality Akemi is sporty, energetic and bubbly. She likes to crack jokes and is popular at her school seeing as she is great at sports, giving her the nickname, "The Sports Princess". Akemi is usually seen riding her skateboard to school. Akemi excels in sports, but isn't very good at her studies. In fact, she usually sleeps during classes she hates. It is revealed in Episode 8 that Akemi's true personality is kind and a worrier, and hates it when people ask about her past. Akemi's parents had died in a fire when she was very young, leaving Akemi to take care of herself, which is the reason why Akemi is afraid of fire. History Becoming Cure Flame Akemi was riding on her skateboard, and when people from her school came along, she smiled and winked at them. However, she was actually upset because she had no home to go to. Akemi then saw Koizumi Hana run along, with a green squirrel running behind her. Akemi smiled, but she stopped, because she was in her alley she lived in with not many of her things. Akemi started to wonder about a girl she had seen fighting a monster. The girl's name was Cure Tulip, and Akemi grabbed her pad of paper and began drawing a comic about Cure Tulip. Then she saw Hana walk by again, and Akemi decided to follow her. Soon Hana saw Akemi following her, and Akemi kept annoying her, and Hana talked in a tone she had never used before: an angry tone. Hana shouted at Akemi to leave her alone and go home, but Akemi felt upset. Hana apologised quickly and ran away, and Akemi went back to her alley, and went back to drawing. Suddenly, there was a crash, and Akemi saw a girl fighting a monster she called a Hidoi. The girl was Cure Tulip, and Akemi kept watching so she could write her script. Then, the green squirrel that was running behind Hana earlier came up to Akemi, and started talking! The squirrel, whose name was Bloom, said that she had sensed the power of Summer from Akemi, and that she was the reincarnation of the princess of the sun and passion, Summer Flame. Akemi said that she didn't care what she was, she just wanted to save Cure Tulip from the monster. Then, Akemi's Season Heart was permanently taken out of her body and changed into a Season Heart Palette, which allowed her to become the Pretty Cure of Summer, Cure Flame! Relationships 'Koizumi Hana - 'Akemi likes to tease Hana about being shy, but the two are shown to continue being friends. Both are teammates. 'Akikaze Momoko - 'Akemi likes Momoko's snacks that she makes, and sometimes steals them, but Akemi says that Momoko is too nice to care. Both are teammates. 'Yukimura Ami - 'Ami thinks that Akemi can be irresponsible at times, but she is shown to care for Akemi because she knows about Akemi's past, and she scolded Hana and said that Akemi didn't have a home. Both are teammates. 'Oshiro Cadence - 'The two don't have an exact strong relationship, however, they do share a friendly one. Cure Flame 'Cure Flame '(キュアフレイム ''Kyua Fureimu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akemi. She controls the season of Summer and the power of fire. She can transform by saying the phrase, ''"Pretty Cure, Charming Season Activation!" ''Her main attack is Summer Sun Explosion. Attacks |-|Finishers= *Summer Sun Explosion' - is Cure Flame's main attack, which can only be used with the Sun Stick and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Let the sun shine in the name of Summer!" *'Summer Sun Burning' - is Cure Flame's upgraded attack of Summer Sun Explosion, which can only be used with the Glittering Summer Tambourine and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Burn, power of the sun!" *'Four Season Heart Attack' - is the team's first group attack, which can be used with the Four Season Wands and a special phrase to activate it, which is "The power of four seasons unite! The four souls, overflowing with love!" *'Holy Season Lucky Finale' - is the team's second group attack, which can only be used with the Four Season Instruments, the Cures must be in their "Natural" forms, and they must shout a special phrase to activate it, which is "Shine, burn, blow and freeze, O flowers, sun, wind and snow! Give us your power, four seasons of the year!" *'Grand Universe Term Attack' - is the entire team's first group attack, which can be used with the Four Season Wands and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Glow, the power of five, and the seasons of the year!" *'Raging Heart Purification' - is the entire team's second attack, which can only be used with the Four Season Instruments, the Cures must be in their 'Natural' forms, and they must shout a special phrase to activate it, which is "Sparkle, melodies of hope, passion, kindness, intelligence and peace!" |-|Sub-attacks= *'Flame Arrow''' - Cure Flame fires an arrow made of fire. *'Flame Flash' - Cure Flame runs around the enemy while dropping red and yellow sparkles, then the sparkles turn into flames. *'Flame Shine' - Cure Flame makes the Sun shine brighter, heating the enemy. *'Flame Inferno' - Cure Flame focuses all her energy into her palm, and she shoots the energy to the enemy. Etymology Chinen (知念): ''Chi (χ) is a word that means "thousand" or "know" and ''Nen ''(年) may mean "years" or "feelings". '''Akemi (明美): 'Ake ''(オーケ) is a word that means "bright" and ''Mi ''(ミ) means "beauty". So therefore, Chinen Akemi means either "thousand years bright beauty" or "know feelings bright beauty". This may be a pun seeing as Akemi has a lot of feelings, and hates to show her sadness. Akemi is also described as a "beauty" to both boys and girls. ''Cure Flame ''means a very hot part of fire, seeing as Akemi holds the power of Summer, and fire is one of the symbols representing fire. Songs Akemi's voice actress, Nagasawa Miki, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hirano Aya, Endo Aya and Kanae Ito, the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami. Singles * Me, Myself & I * Flaming With Passion * Bonfire Duets * Triple Kick (''along with the voice actress of Koizumi Hana) * Kesshite Kodoku (Never Lonely) (along with the voice actress of Akikaze Momoko) * The Heart Song (along with the voice actress of Yukimura Ami) * 100% Princess (along with the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami) * Watashi Ni (Me) (along with the voice actress of Oshiro Cadence) * Raging Heart Melody (along with the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Akikaze Momoko, Yukimura Ami and Oshiro Cadence) Quotes The following quotes are quotes said by Akemi: *"The shining rays of the sun marks the season of Summer! Always glittering, Cure Flame!" - Cure Flame introduces herself. *"You think I'll give up?! Not likely." - Cure Flame to Zero as she says she won't give up. *"All right! It's dorayaki time!" - Akemi exclaiming her love of dorayaki. *"I'm meant to be the Pretty Cure of Summer, and my element is fire, but I'm afraid of fire! Pretty useless of me, huh?" - Akemi to Hana about her fear. *"Come on, everyone! Now isn't the time to be negative! Hana has been there for all of us, encouringing us to fight on! Now it's our turn to do the same!" - Akemi encouringing Momoko and Ami after Hana is captured. *"Trust no one, is what I have learnt, so it must be me, myself and I." - Akemi's character song, Me, Myself & I. *"There's no need to feel guilt or terror, everything is flaming with passion!" - Akemi's character song, Flaming With Passion. *"The night sky is greeted by the colourful splashes of paint, until the sun greets the new day and the blue sky rises again." - Akemi's character song, Bonfire. Trivia * Akemi shares her voice actress with Dark Rouge, a character appearing in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 movie. * Akemi is the first Pretty Cure to actually be homeless. * Akemi is the second Pretty Cure to be an orphan, preceded by Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword. * She is the first yellow Pretty Cure whose element is fire. * She is the first Pretty Cure to be scared of fire. * Although Cure Flame's theme color is believed to be orange due to the sun and her hair colour, there are times where her theme color is shown to be yellow, such as in her attacks. She is therefore one of the rare Cures who has 2 theme colors. * She is the second Cure to have powers based off the sun, preceded by Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine. * She shares her surname with Chinen Miyuki, a minor character appearing in Fresh Pretty Cure! * Her birthday falls on December 20, which makes her a Sagittarius, like Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace. ** It should be noted, however, that Sagittarius is only Aguri's surrogate Zodiac, as her true birthday may fall on May 30, which would label her as a Gemini. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Chinen Akemi Cure Flame Summer Flame (past) Previews Category:Cures Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters